


Heated hunt

by Awenseth



Category: To Love-Ru
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, Gore, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Sex, dubcon, various pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is again time for Yami to enter her heat circle and she doesn't hessistate to get those she wants and no one crosses her way in that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This had been made in a way for a contest which did not seem to yield much results also note that till to this date I have only a minimal amount of yuri stories around three or four with this stroangely I seem to write this genree as the rares.

Sainan High's old school bell's shrill ringing made again a halt for the dull lessons in the classrooms, signaling the arrival of the lunch time. Many teenagers jumped up from their seats to join their friends by eating together and chatting over things before one needs to return to the classroom.

"Man, I thought class never ends." groaned Kenichi Saruyama, hands behind his head as he walked beside his best friend Rito whose life got turned upside down when meeting a runaway alien princess in his bathtub.

"It could have been worse, at least doesn't Lala hang on me like usual." Rito replied with a sigh.

"Now that you mention it, where is Lala-chan actually?" Saruyama asked curiously as he looked around for any sign of the pink haired princess.

"She went to planet Florisiah with Momo this morning. One of Mom's plants at home got sick and the two went there to get a medical plant, Celine meanwhile is by Dr. Mikado she wanted to babysit her somewhat. She said that it will be like training when her brother brings his daughter over to her next month." he explained, was it a bad sign that he was already talking about such things as they were normal? He feared to know the anwer and pushed the thoughts away hurriedly.

"Ah, so they took also Zastin with them." the blackhead said seeing how the bodyguard had not been even near the school the whole day.

"No, only Maul and Smutts went with them Zastin staid, saying that in the meantime he will keep an eye on Nana who wanted to leave the trip out due to having some bad memories on that planed with some plants. So that are currently four aliens less in my life." Rito said with a slight relief to his voice, such days were rare.

"I see, do you know what would make me happy?" Saruyama said suddenly, eyes glinting.

"What?" Rito had again the shuddering feeling that he won't like the answer. Oh how right he was.

"Well of course if my beautiful Riko would be here by my side." exclaimed Saruyama as he stepped again into one of his 'Riko daydreams' as everyone started calling them while Rito resisted the urge to hit him. This was all Lala's fault that he had been turned in to a girl and as things stood would he never live that one down, together with some other things...

" _She_ won't appear anytime soon when I have a say in it." Rito growled, he really started to understand how Ren feels each time Run gets out. Trying to ignore the annoying, love babbling of his best friend, which certainly will give him nightmares later on, was he making his way through the school garden when suddenly spotting three familiar faces. Saki Tenjouin sat under a large three with her two best friends Rin and Aya. That wasn't something unusual, but they seemed troubled, beside looking flustered. Deciding to see what was wrong he walked up to the trio. "Hello." Riko greeted them, making the three girls jump. "Uh…sorry I didn't mean to startle you." he said hurriedly before Aya could send him flying again, just like last week when he accidentally fell in front of their feet and saw their panties…again.

Yes, some school perverts envied him... unlike himself.

"Hello." Saki greeted, her tone slightly higher then usual.

"What happened?" Rito asked and if possible the blush on their checks got only deeper.

"That is none of your business." snapped both Saki and Aya at the same time.

"But…maybe he can help somewhat…" Rin said timidly making both her friends stared at her before nodding. Really, the three were really close knit with the other.

"Fine, Saki-sama…please allow me." Aya said, forcing her voice to stay calm. "The case is that, that yesterday evening we heard strange noises from Tenjouin-sama's work room. One of them was him yelling the name of my father, we were worried that something happened to him and sneaked up to the door which was slightly ajar and then…" here Aya broke up.

"…my father was on his desk while Aya's father was…they…they were…" Saki couldn't finish, but luckily got Rito the clue if his flushed face colour was everything to go by.

At the same time was a young black haired girl walking humming through the street on her way home. There was a little fire incident in the chemistry laboratory of her school so they were allowed to go home to avoid any more incidents till the fireworkers checked if the fire had caused some fumes to get into the air. That was fine, she could like this finish shopping much faster and Nana would probably feel happy to not be home alone anymore, Zastin was helping her dad so was the young princess currently alone at home. Smiling to herself Mikan thought about trying to convince her to come to school with her just like Lala did, even thought the twins hated studying seeing that this was the ground why they had run away from home, but she would still talk with them. 

She was just crossing the street when suddenly the feeling of being watched washed through her senses. Looking around, she found no one. Shrugging it off as her imagination, - she spent too much time near her brother and friends - she continued her way.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

"Nana, I'm home." she called to the pink haired girl after entering the house.

"You are home early." stated the older twin-princess as she walked out of the living room.

"Yep, there was a little accident at my school and we were let off, so I went shopping and brought us cake." Mikan said smiling as she held up the bag containing the sweet threat.

"Yay!" Nana said happily as both her and Mikan walked into the kitchen to put the groceries away, seeing that Rito would spend the night and weekend by Saruyama because of a school project, needed the girls only to cook for two.

It was two hours later that the duo were sitting on the couch in front of the television, two empty plates with cake crumbles on them were placed on the coffee table. The two of them were currently watching a movie, this was their main plan for the weekend, while chatting about their families when suddenly the doorbell rung.

"Hm…who could it be?" Mikan asked curiously as she made her way to the front door. Turning the key and opening it lit Mika's face up in happiness at the sight of the person standing there. "Yami!" she greeted her friend.

"Hello Mikan." Golden Darkness greeted the dark haired girl who immediately ushered her inside, in her happiness she failed to notice the dark smile creeping to the pale lips. 

"Are you alone at home Mikan?" she asked even thought she knew the answer, she could smell the sweet scent of the older of the twin-princesses.

"No, Nana is with me, thought the others are away for a while." Mikan told the golden haired alien while leading her in the living room's direction.

"So only the two of you are present?" a little disappointment tried to force itself into her voice, one of them was not here.

"Yes, thought Zastin will be back tonight, he is only helping out my father." this made the assassin hold back a delighted smile so she could get two now, the third after finishing and the last would also be all her's tonight. "Nana, look who is here." Mikan called smiling as they entered the living room, but anstead of being happy looked the pink haired princess scared as she jumped from the couch.

"Mikan, get immediately away from her!" she told her hurriedly while searching for the teleporting device, only to remember that it was still in her bedroom. Not good, she could have kicked herself.

"Nana, what is wrong?" Mikan didn't understand anything.

"Mikan, get away from her! She is currently in heat!" Nana yelled as she grabbed Mikan by the arm, but it was already too late, golden hair turned into tight ropes and wrapped themselves around the two girls, imobilizing them.

"Why don't we have a little fun my lovely darlings." Golden Darkness said, her tone much deeper and sensual, eyes the colour of molten gold with a tint of dull red which was due to her heat.

Turning the rest of her hair in to sharp blades fell the clothes in sherds to the ground, she was of course careful as to not hurt either of her two mates, she needed them unhurt for what she wished doing to them. The person creating her knew that she might be the only successful experiment so she was programmed to go into heat from time to time though not all of her circles were for breeding purpose due to her age, but she still needed to give into her urges. Usually had Black always helped her in offering himself to his young ward, he would have done it again, but she told him that it would be fine, he needen't worrying. And this was true, she was also ready to chose herself a permanent mate, the others served to satisfy her strong needs till she can get to him, her mate needed to come to her vilingly.

Both Nana and Mikan were struggling to get out of the strong hold, but it was of no use. Even thought with Nana being from planet Deviluke and thus much stronger the humans, but sadly was her captor not human, but a feared assassin from another planet just like her, there was no chance to escape.

Damn it.

A shudder run down her spine when the once blades turned into hands, sliding slowly up her inner tights making her skin tingle. Mikan was also shuddering while she tried to process the current situation. Her friend was currently controlled by her hormones and was planning to have an intimate contact with both her and Nana. She started to feel pity for her older brother who always got into such situations unintentionally. Suddenly a gasp escaped her drying lips when one of the hands slid against her womanhood.

Yami only smiled at that sound.

Placing the two girls carefully on the couch while fishing out a device from her dress. Pushing the right buttons glowing chains wrapped around the girl's wrists so they were still captives even thought the hair ropes had left them, but not the hands. Feeling the smooth skin under the hands which were formed by her hair, the soft gasps and moans which filled the house while as they slowly worked on her soon to be partners. Oh yes, she knew that both of them were virgins, she could feel the membrane against the fingers, well that might just change in a few minutes she thought smirking. Licking over her lips hungrily pulled the hands away and started getting undressed, the fun could start, to bad that Zastin will only get back late, but maybe later. Letting the black dress fall to the ground with a soft thump like sound went the golden haired assassin over to the couch, playful smile on her lips.

"Now then my darlings we should start." Yami said smirking while both of her captives struggled against they holds.

"Ya…Yami pl…ngh…please don't do…do this…ahh…" Mikan gasped out as the tick fingers massage her inner walls tenderly her inner walls making it hard to concentrate.

"I…it is n…ngh…no u…ahh…use…" Nana gasped, having given up on fighting, it was no use, at least were Momo and Anneune not home. Looking up she noticed Golden Darkness looming over her, her molten gold colored eyes tinted with red bored into hers. She had a good guess what was about to come. Soon loud moans escaped her lips when Yami kneeled down and started biting and licking on her tail which in the case of her race was pretty sensitive to touch. She certainly loved the sounds it emitted from her.  
Nana was feeling her body being on fire from the sensual ministrations from her captor. She cursed her weakness on the inside and her body to submitting for the pleasure to which it was submitting itself. Each moan, each shudder was giving away to much she didn't know if she wished for or it was only her instincts about which her father told them before a flushed Zastin cowered his mouth after tackling him. Let's just say that Gid wasn't all to happy about that and Zastin had a strange limp for a few days why doing his best to avoid the king.

Darkness leaned down kissing the young princess on the lips while pushing the finger harder in to the fragile body earning herself a little gasp from the girl which gave her the chance to force her tongue inside the warm mouth. Red tongue searched through each part of the little mouth, memorizing every little thing. Saliva was trickling down from between they mouths when the blonde drew her the hands away while her human hand massaged her right breast. Her other hand trailed down the trembling body gently stroking over her womanhood. Good it was already wet. Finally pulling away she grabbed Mikan and placed her atop of Nana. Both girls trembled at the close skin to skin contact, they bodies shaking as they erected nipples brushed against each other. Smirking again Darkness transformed her womanhood in to two tick penises placed above each other then without any warning pushed them inside the two girls who gasped in shock and pain as they membrane was ripped apart.

"Ahh…Ya…Yami…ple…please pu…pull it out…" Mikan pleaded to her friend, tears of pain dripped from her eyes and she was sure that blood was oozing out from between her legs, Nana was only softly whimpering under her.

"I don't think so." come the short reply while she leaned down to bite Mikan's neck.

"Ahh…Ya…Yami…"

"Pleading has no use here Mikan, but don't worry, you will soon enjoy it." with that she pulled out nearly to the tip before slamming back inside the two girls. This earned her more gasps and moans which's volume levels only increased as she went faster and changing the angle.

Mikan felt her body be on fire as the pain faded away and turned in to pleasure. Each thrust sent electrical waves of pleasure and heat through her body about which she had long since lost control. Her hips bucked to met with Yami's hard thrusts while rubbing herself against the young alien princess under her. The pleasure and the heat were slowly robbing her from every rational thought as sweat bathed her body. The heat was unbearable and the only thing she could do was submitting to it.

Yami was increasing both the speed and hardness of her thrusts as she felt the end nearing. Well, didn't plan on killing Mikan, humans had such a fable stamina and it was already a full hour ago that they had started with they little intercourse. It took only a few more hard thrusts till she finally emptied herself inside the two girls. Pulling out gave Yami each of them a hard kiss on the lips before getting dressed and heading for the door, she still had someone to visit.

After she left stayed both Mikan and Nana in the same position as they were left in, gasping for breath, eyes glazed over. Their bodies were covered with sweat, saliva was dripping from their mouths while the warm semen, streaked with virginal blood was still dripping out of them, staining the carpet.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

A dark figure stood atop of the large house, wind playing with long golden hair while a pair of large white feathered wings rested beside her body. Molten gold and red tinted coloured eyes stared unblinkingly at the street where a young teenager was making her way home. Though unknown to her, but clear for her watcher, were a group of four delinquents following her. Well, now she couldn't let the gentlemen lay a finger on what was her's now could she? Opening her wings she glid down from the building, carefully to not be spotted in any form of matter. Landing in the alley a few feet between the girl and the group, waiting.

It didn't take long and the group passed the alley and just as she planned spotted her.

"Why is such a little cutie standing here all alone in a lonely alley?" one of them asked grinning, but Darkness walked only deeper inside, she didn't want any witnesses later on. 

Again, just as predicted the idiots followed her. "Hey, cutie where are you going?"

"I'm meeting with someone, unlike you." Yami said smirking, her hair turned into sharp blades.

"Wha…what the fuck is with that chick?" one of the other thugs asked while backing away in fear, how pathetic.

"What is it boys? Don't you want to play?" Yami asked smirking as her hair shoot out like lightning, the sharp blades boring themselves into the foursome's shoulders, dragging them even deeper into the alley.

After she was sure that no one would interrupt them set the female assassin to work, the four idiots were whimpering and pleading after realizing that they had no chance to escape. Blades sliced through flesh as if it would be butter, blood spread out, staining the ground and surrounding walls. No screams reached the street, the terror clutching their throats robed them from that power. Their attacker continued assaulting them mercilessly with the sharp blade before leaping forth suddenly, her right arm impaling the chest of one of the guys. The others stared in horror while their comrade the out a gurgling sound as crimson blood started flowing out of his mouth. Darkness only grinned darkly as she pulled out her had, a still beating heart sclutched between her blood stained fingers. More blood oozed out of the wound as the heart started beating faster in panic till the fingers around it gave a sharp pull, ripping out the organ. When the body hit the ground moved the young woman over to the next victim, ripping of his arms and legs, the third lost his eyes first which were then forced down his throat, making him throw up before a hand was forced down his throat to pull out his inner organs as finishing. When the third body fell to the ground turned Darkness to the leader of the group.

The teenager stared with horror at the creature which had just murdered his three friends. They day had started out so well, skipping school, raiding the fresh alcohol delivery truck by the little store not far away from the park, laughing and making jokes, but everything turned out for the worse when they decided to follow that chick to have some fun with her. Then appeared suddenly this crazy bitch and started slaughtering them coldheartedly. Brown eyes suddenly widened in terror when he felt the cold wall pressing against his back while that monster trapped him. His body was shaking uncontrollably as a large wet spot started to appear on the front of his pants as a sadistic grin spread over those pale lips. Golden hair like ropes bound his wrists down, painfully binding down the circulations in his arms while two strains turned into a pair of golden hooks, digging into his skin and lower jaw muscles till they his bone, forcing his mouth open. The pain from his jaw, right shoulder and wrists was maddening as adrenalin pumped through his veins, but there was no chance to escape.

"You know, you made a mistake when you got to near someone who belongs to me." Darkness said sadistically "Tell me, are you hungry?" she asked him in a sickeningly sweet voice which confused him at first, but the horrible realization suddenly dawned upon him as he spotted her holding the smashed heart.

He tried to pull away, but the hooks held his head in place, mouth open so that she could force the dead heart down his throat soon followed by the eyes and the ripped out organs. The disgusting feeling made his stomach turn, but the things getting stuffed down his throat blocked both his breathing and the puke. His head was spinning as his body fought for air before darkness started enfolding him.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Yui Kotegawa has just locked the front door hurriedly before leaning against it, her heart was still racing, but she was feeling relieved. Since she got out of school had she the strange, unsettling feeling as if someone was following her. There were some news about a gang running around and committing crimes so her worry was justified, but shortly halfway home the feeling disappeared. None then less she still hurried home and locked every door and window. Her brother would only get home tomorrow from his school trip so was she alone, because their parents were visiting a sick relative.

No, no, she was strong and wouldn't not act like a little girl who always run to her brother if scared. Taking a deep breath she made one last round through her home before going to her room. Luckily it would be weekend tomorrow and she had already finished her homework in school so she only needed to check them over and her weekend would be free. Smiling to herself plopped Kotegawa herself doen on her bed, laying back on the pale green sheets. Suddenly the feeling of being not alone anymore washed over her like a cold shower making her sit up immediately, but relaxed somewhat when spotting the person standing in her room.

"Yami? How did you get in here?" Kotegawa asked the alien confused, she had locked everything didn't she? Yami didn't answer only turned a strain of her hair into a key and held it up. "Ah, I see. So, why did you come here?"

Again, there was no answer. 

She only stood there silently before starting to walk in the bed's direction. Kotegawa didn't know why, but slowly she started backing backwards till she hit the wall. Yami was towering in front of her already halfway on the bed, smirking. The teenager's eyes suddenly widened when the other leaned forth pressing their lips together in a hungry kiss. The assassin may have had not to long ago sex with two others and killed four idiots, but well, her hormones acted stronger in heat as by other normal creatures and a little killing tended to calm her enough to not hurt her partners by accident. She still felt bad for the scars still marring on his sides which she had caused the first time she went into heat.

"Ya…Yami…" Kotegawa tried again still feeling shocked.

Yami just continued smirking, hair transforming in to her trustworthy blades swishing forth to cut down any layer of clothing the other wore on her person. The clothes fell in sherds to the ground, only the green ribbon stayed around her neck. Kotegawa yelled in surprise as she tried to flee from right, but she didn't get too far. Yami had grabbed her right ankle and dragged the blackhead back on the bed with her inhuman strength, pushing the wiggling body in to the sheets. The blonde smirked, after the murderer she went back to Mikan's house to take a shower and clean up the blood before going a little bit shopping.

"I see you like cats." she said smiling fondly, this was the ground why the other had caught her interest in this situation, they shared a liking for them. "So I got something to have a bit more fun."

Kotegawa didn't know how to react or what to make out of the other's words and actions when she suddenly felt something being placed on her head. Turning her head to the side she saw that it were a pair of fluffy, black cat ears, well they looked adorable, but her eyes widened in panic when spotting something other in Yami's hand. No, she was only imagining this, no, no, no, no. this couldn't be real, but when she felt a strange feeling going through her body mixed with pain. Now she was really trying to pull away from the other female, but she was much stronger then her in many ways. A whimper escaped her, tears glistering at the corner of her eyes as the device was pushed deeper into her body.

"Now you certainly look like a cat." the assassin said smiling as she pulled lightly at the tailed buttplug earning a new whimper from her victim.

"P…pl…please ta…take it out…" she whimpered, eyes still teary, voice shaking.

"No." was her only reply before pulling her into her lap using her hair to force Kotegawa's legs apart.

"Le…let me g…go…" Yui whimpered, through the new position slipped the plug deeper inside, stretching her anus even more.

"No." come again the reply when Darkness bit down on the tender neck earning herself a pained yelp from the other while she licked up the blood trickling from the wound.

Kotegawa was trying to not let out anymore sounds of pain, the bite mark hurt and that hateful thing in her body made her feel disgusting. Sadly she needed to realize that there was no chance to escape and now she could only hope that it won't get any worse. Suddenly a new gasp escaped her when she felt long fingers pushing the pink folds of her pussy aside, forcing themselves inside her body. It hurt again when they started moving rapidly, then there was a faint click and she needed to realize that the buttplug had an inbuilt vibrator. The continuous vibrating of the stretched walls of her anus and the fingers massaging the walls of her pussy created a nearly unbearable heat in her body. Gasps and moans escaped her lips, body trembling in delight even if the fogging mind protested. All rational thoughts were slipping hurriedly from her mind as the vibrator's speed increased as did the pumping of the fingers. All these feelings were to foregain to her, she never dared to even touché herself and now here she was in this situation, her body on fire while…a scream escaped her when suddenly everything flashed white in front of her eyes, body going limp, the pleasure still there.

"Ah, you have already come?" she heard Yami's voice whispering huskily into her ear before nibbling on it. "Look." she whispered smirking. Kotegawa didn't understand, but opened her eyes, she didn't remember closing them, only to close them again hurriedly.

"No!" she yelled, head bowed in shame. She didn't want to see that, Yami forced them open again as she transformed her hand. "I can certainly make this painful for you if you don't watch, I know that you like it." she cooed.

Yui only shook her head, but opened he eyes anyway, she knew what the other could do. She didn't want to see this, it was a lie, but she was held in this humiliating position while being forced to watch everything the assassin did to her because of the full body mirror opposite to her bed. She tried to look away, but her face was held in place so she was forced to watch herself. In this sitting pose, legs spread wide apart, breasts lightly bouncing from her raged breath, nipples erected, Yami's tongue lengthened at teased the left one, long fingers thrusting in and out of her pussy which was glistering from her cum. Then the fingers drew away, making her whimper in loss for the feeling.

"Time for round two, before I need to go." Yami said as her eyes fell on the little clock on the nightstand, she still had preparing to do for tonight. Kotegawa only felt her eyes widen in fear at that what she saw in the mirror.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Zastin was confusedly walking through the Yuuki household searching for his two young charges. He had just returned ten minutes ago and found the house silent. This in itself was strange seeing that he was only told that Rito would be away, and there was also no note which the always trustworthy Mikan would have left. With each answer of silence, each empty room grew the silver haired swordsman even more nervous.

Had something happened to the two girls while he was away? 

Lala-sama would never forgive him as wouldn't Momo-sama if something happened to their sister…then Zastin stopped, eyes wide in terror. He didn't wish again to be "punished" by Gid-sama. He was already glad that after the last incident he was only limping for two weeks and the cuts on his chest together with those burn marks were also healed after a few months.

No, he didn't want to repeat that!

He had just entered the guest room which was built out last year only to close the door again before his eyes widened and threw the door open.

"G…Go….Golden Da…Darkness?" he stuttered while using all his disciplinary lessons teachings to keep his gaze on the golden haired alien's face and not to wander down her nude body. _'Come to think about it, doesn't she usually beat up people who just do as much asto see her panties by accident? '_ he asked himself so he failed to notice her nearing him till two delicate arms wrapped themselves around his neck while two petite breasts pressed against his armour.

"Yes?" she asked feigning innocence while holding the taller male in place as he tried to back away from her, face flaming red.

"W…what i…" but Zastin suddenly shut up as his eyes widened in realization, blush if possible becoming even redder. "Y…you a…are i…in heat…" he mumbled in panic as she pressed closer to his.  
"So I have noticed." she purred while licking his neck affectionately, she had waited long for him to finally arrive, but at least she could clean up so and take care of her two paly-mates.

"G…Golden Da…Darkness…" Zastin stammered, his neck was always a sensitive spot to him.

"Call me Yami." the blonde said smiling "I'm yours to claim…" and with that she pressed her lips to Zastin's.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Meanwhile was Doctor Ryoko Mikado standing in the kitchen of her house, back against the counter and holding a steaming cup of coffee in her hand while Celine was sleeping in her guest room. A little sight escaped her lips while looking thoughtful.

"Maybe I should have warned everyone to stay away from Golden Darkness as long as she is in heat. Oh well, I will deal later with the aftermath." she said shrugging while taking a new sip from her coffee.

At the same time was the Yuuki household filled with loud moans and panting.

"Ya…Yami oh God…" Zastin moaned in pleasure while laying on the bed, clothes scattered everywhere on the ground while a beautiful assassin was currently riding him sensually while licking his tail. The pleasure was truly overwhelming and the young woman was on a good way to drive him mad with pleasure and well, according to her they would have a pleasant weekend in front of them…

Owari


End file.
